


The best thing about Istanbul

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Food, Istanbul, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Drunken Quinn blurting his feelings out.' Set during Homeland S4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing about Istanbul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kripnatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/gifts).



 

**The best thing about Istanbul**

...

"Şerefinize!" Quinn practiced his Turkish as he raised his glass to Carrie.

"Yes, cheers!" Carrie smiled across their restaurant table and reached to clink glasses. "We probably should have ordered the bir otuzbeşlik raki instead of this huge bottle."

"I'll drink whatever you can't manage," Quinn shrugged. "You know how I much I like raki. How was your Istanbul cocktail earlier?"

"Very nice thank you!" Carrie chuckled. "The pomegranate juice goes surprisingly well with the raki"

"Raki is the second best thing about Istanbul," Quinn salivated as he eyed the traditional meze on their table. He reached for the sweet yellow melon first.

"What's the best thing about Istanbul?" Carrie asked curiously as she selected the salty sheeps-milk cheese from the vast selection of hot and cold hor d'oeuvres.

Quinn was thoughtful before grinning ravenously. "Third best is definitely the food. Always so much food! This meze looks delicious. We're bound to eat far too much before your kebab and my fish arrives."

"Don't forget there'll be dessert to squeeze in too," Carrie glanced at the decorative menu board.

"And the Turkish coffee," nodded Quinn.

"So if Turkish food is only the third best thing about living in Istanbul, then I still don't know what's your first?" Carrie joyfully devoured the small piece of melon that Quinn proffered on his fork.

"More raki?" Quinn over-filled their narrow glasses with more of the clear anise flavoured brandy.

"Leave some room for water and ice," begged Carrie. "So please tell me Quinn... I'm intrigued now! If it's not the Turkish food or alcohol then what is your most favourite thing about Istanbul?"

"Why don't you tell me yours?" smirked Quinn.

"Well," began Carrie, "doing the job obviously, nothing better than doing what you love in a magnificent old city like this... I love everything... the waterfront, the Ortakoy Mosque, the Bosphorus Bridge. Seeing the palaces and monuments while cruising along the Strait and into the Black Sea. I love that the waterway splits the city between Europe and Asia. I love the narrow streets, the market stalls, shops and galleries..." She paused for breath. "Now tell me what you love best Quinn?"

"You," he blurted it unexpectedly before hurriedly sipping more raki.

"W-w-w-what?" Carrie froze, before glancing furtively at their neighboring tables, checking if anyone else had heard. She leant forward, eyebrow arching. "How much raki have you had, Quinn?"

"The thing I love most in Istanbul is you." Quinn whispered it hoarsely as he moved closer. His blue eyes intense and honest as reached across to stroke her flushed cheek.

Carrie guffawed as she pushed him away. "You're an idiot, Quinn. A drunken idiot. I told you we should have ordered the smaller bottle."


End file.
